


The Mad Dog Has Been Tamed

by BleuWaters



Series: 800-word one-shots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuWaters/pseuds/BleuWaters
Summary: Kyotani Kentaro x reader one-shot. Having bleached, originally-dark hair is hard to keep up with. TO THE RESCUE!





	

“Your roots are starting to show,” you comment mildly, pushing Kentaro’s coarse hair back so the light hits it better, “You gonna grow it out or bleach it again?”

He shrugs.

“Come on, kid, use your words,” you say gently, and he sighs.

“I’m prob’ly gonna bleach it again,” he huffs.

“Want me to do it?”

“Mmkay.”

A couple days later, you have the makings of a home bleach, and you sit him down at the kitchen sink. Your mom sits in the adjacent living room, watching some kind of murder mystery. You've read the instructions a half-dozen times and consulted the internet about how to bleach hair in straight lines and how long to leave it in and yada yada. At this point, you're practically a pro.

Kentaro sits in a chair and tilts his head back over the sink. It’s nowhere near as comfortable as at the salon, but he's far less self-conscious and he trusts you more. He closes his eyes, the almost-permanent scowl on his face looking less scary and more thoughtful.

Even so, you press the pad of your finger to the knit in his brow, reminding him to relax. You take your own advice and pull in a deep breath. You remind yourself that nothing will go wrong; you're using very high quality products, the solution won’t be strong enough to bother his skin…

Carefully, you begin.

“Tell me if it feels any different than at the salon,” you say, deciding that it might might your best chance at getting him to admit something going wrong.

He grunts softly in acknowledgement and you feel pretty sure that he's already sleepy.

You smile. You love that he’s comfortable around you. It took a long time to get close to him, but the waiting paid off and shows in his gentle touches and bashful kisses that he would have been far to introverted to attempt if you hadn't known him for the past four years. You hum happily and he opens his eyes to look up at you.

“What?”

“Just thinkin’,” you reply, “About us. About you.”

“Hn. What about me?”

“About how happy I am with you.”

He closes his eyes and the line between his brows creases again. You snicker lightly but don't fix it.

...you know, because...bleach.

You finish up the application and let it sit, then you rinse it out. Kentaro cringes at the cool water and you apologize with a smile. Then you spread shampoo over your fingers and begin to work it into his hair. It foams up and he lets out a soft, exhausted sigh, relaxing at your touch.

Inconveniently, your back begins to ache, and you tell him so, and you lean over against the sink to ease the pain. You rest your elbows on either side of his head, bringing you quite close to him. His nose brushes your neck and he breathes in a lungful of your sweet perfume.

You almost let out a shocked squeal when his tongue slides up your throat, but you keep quiet so as not to make your mother uncomfortable.

“Stop it,” you hiss, biting down your giggles as he presses kisses to your neck. You swat his head jokingly before rinsing the suds from his hair. “I'll kiss you after if you want me to.”

“But I want to kiss you now.”

He is not good with words. He really isn’t. He’s not romantic, either. But once in awhile he knows just what to say and when to say it and his sentence makes you melt.

You press your lips to his and he touches your cheek, a small, gentle caress that you lean into. He nibbles at your lower lip, the tip of his tongue massaging against it. You hum happily and pull away. He runs his tongue over his upper lip, tasting the wetness left there and making you turn red.

“There was your kiss,” you say, “Will you let me finish?”

“Yeah.”

You do finish and gently dry his hair. As he stiffly sits up, you inspect your work.

“Pretty darn good,” you say, grinning happily, “That was fun. MOM, I’M DONE!”

“Lemme see, Kyotani!” exclaims your mother, waving Kentaro over. He shuffles to her and bends down so she can ruffle her fingers through his interesting hair. “Hm. She did a good job. Maybe next time you won't distract her with kisses?”

Kentaro flushes and shuffles away from your smiling mom, his ears burning with embarrassment. “Sorry,” he mutters, and your mom just laughs.

“I've been in that place before, being so in love that you can't help it…” she sighs, “I'm happy for you both. I’m sure your mother is, too. You've grown, y’know, both of you.”

Kentaro blinks.

“You've started smiling, Kyotani. You’re happier. You’re...yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> heh heh -w- please leave kudos and comments! i love talking to y'all


End file.
